


sweet coffee rain

by pekosan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cafes, F/F, Fluff, Sweet, and lesbians!, its a lesbian falling for another lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekosan/pseuds/pekosan
Summary: A young woman takes shelter from the rain at a simple cafe, and falls for the barista





	sweet coffee rain

**Author's Note:**

> i havent properly written in like a year, also this is like my first original work  
> i had a sudden urge to write at school so i did
> 
> part of the inspiration for this was from these two cards from bandori  
> https://i.bandori.party/u/c/art/a/tthumb/1000Chisato-Shirasagi-Power-4DblSj.png  
> https://i.bandori.party/u/c/art/a/tthumb/1001Kanon-Matsubara-Power-191d83.png
> 
> theyre really pretty and i hope i can get them one day

A chilly, rainy October day, a young woman in her early 20s frantically runs into a small door to a cafe.

The cafe’s front was decorated in fake white flowers and lace, cute doodles were drawn onto a blackboard menu near the door. The banner of the cafe said  _ ‘garden’ _ , written in a squiggly line, giving it a playful vibe.

Inside the cafe gave the young woman a whiff of nostalgia to her grandmother’s home. The interior was exactly like the inside of a warm, cozy cottage. Framed paintings of scenery (painted by the owner perhaps?) decorated the plain, but warm walls. Underneath one frame was more flowers and a piano, modestly decorated in china tea cups and a tabby lazily sleeping on the seat.

It took a few “Young miss!” from the counter to snap the young woman out of her trance. Realizing she had simply been standing in front of the door, the young woman frantically speed-walked to the counter.

“Welcome to  _ garden _ , how can I help you?”   
  


Instantly, the young woman felt her entire existence turn into the jelly. The person at the counter was a short young woman, maybe the same age or slightly younger than herself, with medium-length hair that curled by the end and hazelnut eyes, smiling at her with the most sincere look she had ever seen. Reading the name tag, the barista’s name was Madeline.

“Uh...yes, I-I would like a…” The young woman trailed off to look at the menu. All of the food and beverages were named after fruit, nuts and flowers. Taking a double take at Madeline and the menu, the young woman made her choice. “A chestnut cake, a strawberry cappuccino and a smile on top.”

… … 

_ Oh, did I really say that last sentence?  _ The young woman gave Madeline a very pensive smile, she could feel sweat drops forming and creating a puddle at the bottom of her feet.

“A chestnut cake and a strawberry cappuccino? Certainly, your order will be done shortly!” Madeline apparently takes no heed at the young woman’s comment as she inputs the order in the cashier. After paying and getting the change back, she thanked Madeline for her service and rushes to the nearest table.

Once seated, she took a moment to take in the whole situation. The young woman covered her face and slams (or more of, quickly lowers) her head onto the clothed table. ‘I’m such a useless lesbian’, she murmurs to herself as she feels her face heat up. She feels a hand pat her shoulder, behind her was Madeline with a tray and a towel. She takes the seat opposite the young woman as she serves her order. Along with the chestnut cake and strawberry cappuccino, the tray also had a chicken salad and a tropical drink.

“Dry yourself with this, you look pretty soaked.”

“Wha…?” Confused with Madeline’s actions, the young woman suddenly remembered the main reason she was even in this cafe was to take shelter from the rain. She takes the towel, still dazed and hella confused.

“Since there’s nobody here, I decided to take a break! I hope you don’t mind me sitting here...uh-”

“Eve, my name is Eve.”

“Eve! What a cute name! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Madeline...though I guess you can read my tag.”

Any amount of brain cells in Eve’s head suddenly combusted. ‘She just...she really…’ Eve felt the world go in circles as Madeline gathers some lettuce and chicken onto her fork. “T-t-t-thank you, I feel h-h-honored!” She mentally curses herself with her current inability to form coherent sentences.

Finally remembering she had cake, Even (shakily) picked up the fork and took a piece of it, Madeline continued to happily eat her salad. The silence that filled the room felt like hours, years even when in reality it was most likely only five minutes. Building up the courage, Eve asks the forbidden question.

“I..I know this is sudden and all, but do you..do you have a  _ boyfriend _ ?”

Madeline, who had been sipping away at her drink, freezes as if to process the question and looks at Eve straight into her aquamarine eyes and bluntly replies,

“I’m a  _ lesbian _ ,” before going back to her drink.

“ _ Me too _ ,” without thinking, Eve blurts out the two words with no shame.

Time appeared to have stopped, in both of their minds they were on full on panic mode (like a lesbian would when they see a  _ really cute girl right in front of them _ ). They tried to play it cool, but to tell someone you just met that you are a (hardcore) lesbian takes a lot of guts.

Nonsensical noises come out of both of their mouths before Madeline finally calms herself down and takes charge of the conversation.

“Um!...Want to hear me play the piano?” While unnecessarily loud, Madeline was thankful it wasn’t rush hour, meaning nobody was in the cafe (well, except for the two of them).

“S-sure I guess!”

Cleaning up after themselves, Madeline picks up the tabby and puts him on a nearby stool. Taking a seat at the piano, Madeline takes a moment to calm herself down, Eve waits in anticipation. Madeline plays the first note and it’s…

...dark? The notes had a haunting, or more of a dark and unsettling feeling. This was not what Eve had expected to hear in a cafe that looked like a cottage, being played by a (very cute) girl. Nonetheless, Eve closes her eyes to take in the melody.

… … 

After a while, silence fills the room and Madeline looks at Eve anxiously, there’s a smile on her face.

“How...was it? I haven’t played in a while…” Eve opens her eyes and lets out a sigh, she hadn’t realized she was holding it in.

“That took my breath away,” It sure did, she thinks to herself. “What’s it called?”

“It’s called Killer’s Anthem, it originated from Drunken Angel, an Akira Kurosawa film! To tell you the truth, I’m a big fan of his work!” As Madeline continues to ramble on about other Kurosawa films, to see her so happy sent butterflies down Eve’s stomach.

Glancing at her phone, she nearly drops it when she looks at the time. It’s way past the time she expected to stay.

“I stayed here longer than I expected...I have to leave now. I really enjoyed this little session..Madeline.” Having ‘Madeline’ roll off her tongue felt so satisfying, like little candy drops dancing on her tongue. Heading back to the table to pack her belongings, Madeline goes into the staff room. She comes out and hands Eve an umbrella and a sheet of paper.

“It’s still raining, so take this! The paper has my number too. Perhaps we could talk later?” Eve takes her belongings, the umbrella and the sheet of paper, keeping the paper close to her chest for a moment before carefully putting it away. She heads to the door and looks back at Madeline, who had taken her position back at the counter.

Opening the door, Eve gives Madeline a wave and with a big grin, “See you later, Madeline!”

Madeline’s face brightens up as Eve greets her goodbye, “See you too, Eve!”

The door closes and Madeline puts one hand on her cheek, the other on her chest, she feels her face heat up.

“She’s so cute…”

The tabby wakes up briefly from his nap, looks at Madeline and yawns before falling back asleep as if to say,

“She’s in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far...hurrah  
> you..can find me on twitter @trickystarnightbut i mostly tweet about png idol boys and girls  
> https://twitter.com/trickystarnight/status/1052891180046766080 feel free to rt this if you want to spread it around...see you later yo
> 
> girls..soft
> 
> also i do like getting comments even if i dont reply...i probably just forget or cant think of any good way to reply.....,


End file.
